


Q is for Quotes

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Jack [14]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is simply a list of my favourite Jack quotes from ME2, ME3 and the Mass Effect Foundation series of graphic novels.  As such none of these quotes are my own work, and are direct references from Bioware games and publications. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Q is for Quotes

Jack: “Doctor Angersol?”

Angersol: “Maybe… who wants to know?”

Jack: “Name’s Jack… Maybe you remember me as Subject Zero.”

Angersol: “What do you… want?”

Jack: “I want my life back, you piece of shit.”

  * Mass Effect Foundtations #7



 

Shepard: You’re awfully anxious to get Samara out of your district.   
Anaya: My bosses want me to detain her. They’re worried she’ll cause some kind of cross-species incident. But her Justicar Code won’t let her be taken into custody. If I try it, she’ll have to kill me. I have no interest in dying, so if you lure her away with some big noble cause before I have to carry out my orders, I’m thrilled to help you.   
Shepard: Your superiors are sending you to certain death for no good reason. You have a right to disobey.   
Jack: Let’s remember that the next time Shepard sends into impossible odds. // That’s about twice a day.

  * Mass Effect 2, Samara’s Loyalty mission 



 

Quotes from Grissom Academy mission in Mass Effect 3- 

 

"Prangley those fields were weak! Cerberus isn’t gonna lie down outta pity like that girl you took to prom!” 

 

“So take your balls outta your purse and kick some ass.”

 

“Bite me Garrus – Or better yet, bite her.  Probably how she likes it.”

 

Jack: “And the students responded well to my teaching style”

Prangley: “The psychotic biotic!”

Rodriguez: “‘I will destroy you!’”

Jack: “Drink your juice, Rodriguez.  You couldn’t destroy wet tissue paper.”

 

 

Mass Effect 2

“Turns out – mess with someone’s head enough and you can turn a scared little kid into an all powerful bitch.”

 

“Hey, Shepard… no one’s ever asked me about this shit before.  So fuck you.  And thanks for asking.”

 

“I figure every time someone dies and it’s not me, my odds of survival go up.”

 

“You’re weird, Shepard.  That kinda gets me off.”

 

“Everyone wants something, and because of that, everything is fair game.”

 

 


End file.
